Vuelve
by RipperRose
Summary: -Naruko-chan… -La voz regresó al cuerpo del chico -… ¿Qué es esto?... -Relájate, sólo fue un pequeño beso, amigo –Dijo Shion –Además, creo que le ha gustado. ¡One Shot NaruHina!


**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes fueron sometidos a un cambio de género. Los que sueles ser masculinos ahora son femeninos y viceversa. Los nombres de acuerdo con los personajes:_**

**_-Naruto = Naruko.  
-Hinata = Hanato.  
-Shion = Shion. (Personaje de la 1° película de Naruto Shippuden).  
-Sasuke = Sasuko.  
-Sakura = Sakurai.  
-Ino = Inoe.  
-Shino = Shino._**

**_*Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _**

* * *

-¡Suéltame! –Le gruñó la chica.

-No.

Fue la respuesta de aquel muchacho de ojos y cabellos blancos. La sujetaba de las muñecas aprisionándola en la pared con su cuerpo. La chica no podía ni moverse. La escuela estaba a punto de cerrar y, al parecer, eran los únicos que quedaban en aquella sección llena de casilleros.

Naruko se había quedado después de clases a realizar la limpiar el aula a petición de la presidenta de clase, Shino. La verdad, es que Naruko últimamente había estado saltándose sus turnos de limpieza el día en que le tocaba hacerlos. Se escabullía mientras nadie la veía sólo para salir con su amiga Sasuko de compras o, lo que pasaba más frecuente, ir a pasear con su nuevo novio, Hanato Hyuuga.  
No recordaba cuándo comenzó a gustarle aquel callado y tímido muchacho, siempre se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso con cualquier palabra que ella pronunciara; Además, siempre la estaba observando, desde lejos. Cuando estaban en clase, ella sentía su mirada por la espalda, ya que Hanato se sentaba en el asiento de atrás del suyo, en la hora del almuerzo también la observaba y cada vez que estaba con Sasuko era lo mismo. Sasuko siempre le decía que él la acosaba, pero ella no lo sentía de esa manera, era más bien como un admirador… o por lo menos eso pensaba al principio. Su amiga de cabellos negros una vez le llegó a soltar el comentario de _"Tú le gustas a ése chico. Estoy segura"_ pero en aquel entonces Naruko sólo se rió y no llegó ni siquiera a pensar que las palabras de la malhumorada Sasuko fueran totalmente ciertas.  
Días después, Naruko decidió fijarse en cómo el muchacho de ojos perla la miraba; Aunque no todo el tiempo la seguía, él también tenía amigos. Su mejor amigo era Sakurai, que también era amigo de Naruko desde la secundaria. Se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el muchacho de peculiar cabello rosado y con Inoe, su otro mejor amigo, de cabello rubio y un fleco que tapaba uno de sus ojos totalmente.  
En una de las ocasiones, se descubrió a sí misma observando detenidamente a Hanato. Notaba cosas que antes no había notado en él: Su cabello era de un particual color negro con brillos azulados que resaltaban con la luz, Su piel era demasiado blanca y, por lo que pudo observar, carecía de alguna imperfección, su cara era redonda, pero a la vez, terminaba con una barbilla perfectamente delineada, sus cejas y pestañas eran igual de oscuras que su cabello y las hacía resaltar su blanca piel… pero lo que más tiempo le llevó examinar del muchacho eran, por mucho, sus extraños y grandes ojos color perla. El chico leía esa vez un libro mientras tenían un tiempo libre entre las clases, en una de las bancas del jardín trasero de la escuela. Sus ojos no la miraban a ella, pero los ojos azules de Naruko hacían la observación de ambas partes a la vez.

Era algo muy extraño, nunca se había fijado en aquel chico. Claro, le había hablado algunas veces, ya que ella frecuentaba a Sakurai y al mismo tiempo, Sakurai frecuentaba mucho a Sasuko. Se podría decir que el chico de ojos verdes estaba demasiado interesado en su amiga, ella lo notaba con facilidad y normalmente hacía bromas a Sasuko con respecto a él; Sin embargo, Naruko nunca se había puesto a escrutar al hombre que tenía ahora de frente, no como lo hacía en aquel momento. Una media sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hanato y, sorpresivamente, la rubia sintió como sus nervios se tensaron levemente y un calor le subió a las mejillas… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel día aquella persona? Ni siquiera la miraba a ella, él solamente seguía con su lectura y Naruko, al mismo tiempo, seguía con su profunda observación. El chico pasó a la siguiente hoja del libro.  
Naruko se había quedado sola bajo aquel árbol en el jardín trasero. Sasuko tenía que arreglar un papeleo de la escuela en la sala de maestros, pero La chica no quiso acompañarla, la sala de maestros era demasiado aburrida y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría aquello, así que decidió tomarse un rato libre y descansar en el jardín trasero (Como lo hacía muchas veces, al saltarse algunas clases). Cuando ella llegó Hanato ya estaba ahí, en esa banca, leyendo una novela. Ella no prestó atención a la portada del libro o a su aspecto, en vez de eso, decidió comenzar a observar al muchacho…

Seguía buscando respuesta a la profundidad y a la atracción que aquellos ojos ejercían en ella. Además de la fugaz sonrisa que el muchacho le robó al sonreír también. De pronto, Hanato levantó su mirada. Algo parecido a la falta de aire surgió efecto en el cuerpo de Naruko al notar que los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, más bien, ésa falta de aire los afectó a ambos, porque aquel muchacho abrió sus ojos como platos al notarla y, unos segundos después, su mejillas parecían un par de tomates maduros. Esto causo que Naruko riera, se pusiera de pié y se acercara a Hanato para conversar con él...

-Shion, Suéltame. Te lo advierto.

Y ahí estaba ella, siendo presa de Shion, uno de los hombres más apuestos del colegio; No obstante, a pesar de su atractivo, Shion tenía los malos hábitos de ser desagradable con la gente. A Naruko le agradaba en un principio cuando lo conoció, pero después, al enterarse que el chico gustaba de ella, él se fue transformando en un verdadero acosador. Las acciónes de Shion cesaban con el tiempo, y hasta enterarse de que Naruko estaba saliendo con Hanato, no fue que el chico de cabellos blancos reanudó sus intentos por _"Conquistarla"._

-Oh, vamos, Naruko. Sabemos que somos el uno para el otro –Decía Shion con una risa en el rostro. –Sólo te pido un beso, es todo lo que quiero.  
-Ya te he dicho que no. Suéltame antes de que Hanato vuelva y te dé una paliza –Gruñó Naruko.

Hanato se había quedado a ayudarle aquella tarde. Habían acabado y él se ofreció para ir a buscar unas bebidas frías en la cafetería, le dijo a Naruko que volvía en un momento con ellas. Ella salió a cambiar de zapatos en el área de casilleros y en un momento repentino, fue cuando Shion apareció.

-¡JA!, ¿Qué ese tonto me dará una paliza? Eso me encantaría verlo.  
-Déjame en paz, Shion.  
-Te dejaré en paz hasta que seas mía… o hasta que dejes a ése ridículo y cursi de tu novio.

La palabra _ridículo_ fue la que causó que la rabia de Naruko aumentara. Acercó el rostro al de Shion de manera en que lo intimidara, tensó las muñecas.

-… ¡Jamás! –Le escupió en la cara.

En ese instante, Shion soltó sus muñecas y dirijió sus manos al rostro de la rubia, aprisionándolo y obligándola a presionar sus labios con los de él.  
Ella intentó golpearlo, pero no sirvió de nada, El cuerpo de Shion era fuerte y parecía no sientir ninguno de los puñetazos que recibía de parte de la chica. Finalmente, ella desistió. Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca lo más posible y esperar a que pasara… de todos modos él dijo que sólo quería un beso.

Finalmente, el muchacho de ojos blancos liberó sus labios y su rostro.

-¿Acaso no te gustó? ¿Acaso no es mejor que lo que él te da? –Le dijo con la misma risa maliciosa.  
-Shion, Yo…

No pudo terminar la frase.  
Sus ojos se desviaron a la mirada plateada de un chico que miraba asombrado e inmóvil aquella escena. Tenía dos latas de jugo de uva heladas en las manos. Había tardado demasiado… tal vez fuera porque no tenía cambio o porque la máquina expendedora se trabó…  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruko a la vez que sus ojos se abrían lo más posible.  
Hanato no se movía, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Shion sólo se limitó a mirarlo y a sonreír.

-¡Mierda!... Hanato… Yo… Esto… n-no es lo que crees…  
-Oh. Veo que al fin apareces. –Intervino Shion

Naruko pudo empujar a Shion y apartarlo de ella para acercarse al aún paralizado Hanato. El muchacho de cabellos azulados sólo la observaba a ella, era como si el tercero en discordia no existiera en aquel momento, como si solo fueran ellos dos. La chica de ojos azules levantó sus manos frente a ella comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia el muchacho. Tenía miedo de que el cualquier instante pudiera salir corriendo asustado, como un pequeño pájaro herido.

-Hanto… Yo no quise besarlo… él, él me obligó… Yo…  
-Naruko-chan… -La voz regresó al cuerpo del chico -… ¿Qué es esto?  
-Relájate, sólo fue un pequeño beso, amigo –Dijo Shion –Además, creo que le ha gustado.

Naruko se volvió hacia él y, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad… ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a decir eso?... Cuando miró de nuevo a Hanato, algo pasó demasiado rápido: Ella intentó tocar su rostro con sus manos pero, al último centímetro de distancia, el hombre de cabellos oscuros retrocedió. Bajó la mirada, haciendo que Naruko se quedara congelada.

-Naruko-chan… Yo… Necesito e-estar sólo…

Ni siquiera la miró cuando pronunciaba esas palabras. Tampoco la miró cuando se daba media vuelta y se marchaba del lugar. Naruko quería detenerlo. Quería seguirlo. Decirle que todo fue culpa de Shion. Explicarle como pasaron exactamente las cosas… sin embargo, sólo se quedó inmóvil, congelada. Lo único de lo que su cuerpo era consciente era un dolor punzante en el pecho y un ardor alrededor de los ojos antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir atropellándose y deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sintió la mano de Shion queriendo tocar su hombro. Se la sacudió en un movimiento brusco y, aún más fugazmente, le atestó un fuerte puñetazo a la parte izquierda de la barbilla. Los ojos blancos de Shion quedaron abiertos de par en par por la impresión. Su cara no movió su posición ladeada hacia la derecha por un rato, ni para mirar a esos ojos de zafiro que ardían de rabia.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Le gritó Naruko - ¡Jamás seré tuya!, ¿Me oíste? Y si vuelves a tocarme, te juro que te asesinaré.

No esperó respuesta alguna de parte de su acosador. Salió corriendo, una vez que su cuerpo reaccionó a las órdenes de su cerebro, en busca de la verdadera víctima de esa situación. Salió a los pasillos y, al dar vuelta en la esquina y cruzar la puerta, pensó que lo encontraría aún ahí. Esperándola como lo había estado haciendo hace dos meses… Sólo bajó la mirada para encontrarse en la esquina de la entrada con dos latas de jugo de uva, que ahora ya no estaban frías.

.

.

.

Al intentar abrir los ojos por la mañana, no pudo hacerlo fácilmente. Sentía los ojos aún hinchados de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a dormir? No lo entendía. El día de ayer regresó a su casa, su madrina le habló para cenar pero ella no respondió, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, le puso llave a la manija y, con una almohada en el rostro, rompió en llanto.  
Se sentía una tonta. Era una tonta… ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no pudo olvidar en toda la noche las palabras de Hanato? … Le dijo que quería estar solo, pero ella lo menos que quería era estar sola. Quería estar con él. Quería verlo de nuevo y explicarle las cosas. Quería tocar su rostro. Quería besarlo. Abrazarlo. Ver una sonrisa suya.

.

No supo cómo, pero se vistió y llegó hasta su mesa en el salón de clases. Él ya estaba ahí, sentado detrás de ella, como todos los días. Quiso atreverse a hablarle, pero simplemente no pudo. Había demasiada gente alrededor de ellos y la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Debía esperar el momento adecuado, para estar a solas con él.  
El sonido del receso para almorzar le retumbó en los oídos. No recordaba haberse puesto tan nerviosa. Necesitaba algo de agua, porque la boca se le había secado. Se dirigió a la cafetería a conseguir una botella de agua, y a tomar oxígeno.

-Oye, preciosa, necesito hablar contigo –Le dijo Shion interceptándola en la entrada de la cafetería. –Necesito hablar de nosotros.  
-No hablaré contigo, Shion. –Dijo Naruko –Creo que si te sigo mirando vomitaré.

Rodeó al chico y pretendió seguir con su marcha hasta el aula, dónde estaba Hanato.

-Quiero proponerte un tratado de paz, Naruko –Le dijo Shion, serio.

Ella detuvo en seco su marcha. Se giró hacia él.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?  
-De que te daré una alternativa para que puedas deshacerte de mí de una vez por todas.  
-Habla.  
-Una cita, es todo lo que te pediré.  
-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando.  
-Acompáñame a cenar hoy en la noche y te prometo que te dejaré en paz después de eso.

No podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Shion estaba proponiéndole dejarla en paz a cambio de una cita en ésa misma noche. No podía imaginarse cómo debía estar planeada esa cita que el mencionaba; Sin embargo, era una manera muy sencilla de deshacerse de él. Ella sabía de antemano que Shion nunca rompía sus promesas.

-¿A qué hora?  
-A las ocho, en el restaurant Godaime –Le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin decir más.

.

Las clases estaban a punto de acabar. Él solo observaba el lugar vacío frente al suyo. La chica de hermosos ojos azules no se había presentado después del receso del almuerzo y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Quería hablar con ella en cuanto había cruzado la puerta esa mañana, pero iba a esperar al almuerzo para poder llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas, pero en cuánto había decidido pronunciar la primera palabra, ella se levantó y se marchó para no presentarse después.  
Los nervios (y ahora la preocupación) lo comían por dentro.  
Se sentía fatal desde lo ocurrido ayer. Sentía que había actuado mal, que había ofendido a su novia al alejarse de ella sin dejar que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de las frías palabras que le pronunció ayer. Qué excusa más estúpida diciendo que _quería estar solo_, porque su cabeza no pudo procesar en aquel momento lo que sus ojos veían.  
La noche anterior, tirado en el sofá de su sala, se dio cuenta que todo aquello fue un malentendido. Se dio cuenta que Naruko-chan no tenía la culpa de que Shion la hubiera besado, de que él efectivamente la obligó. Se dio cuenta de que salir corriendo sin recibir explicación fue una acción totalmente cobarde de su parte… ahora se sentía el peor hombre del mundo.

-Hanato, ¿estás bien? –Le dijo una voz a su lado.  
-Sasuko-chan –La chica pelinegra tomó asiento en el lugar vacío de Naruko-… claro, estoy bien – Hanato no sabía disimular lo que le pasaba.  
-No creo que sea importante pero, escuché una conversación de Naruko con el idiota de Shion en la cafetería hace rato y me pareció que debía decírtelo…

Sasuko le contó lo que ella vio desde lejos en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo. Le dijo que Naruko conversó con Shion acerca de verse en un restaurant esa noche para poder deshacerse de él y, que algo en su interior le decía que eso era muy sospechoso y debía contárselo al mismo novio de Naruko. Hanato se sorprendió al principio pero un momento después comprendió un poco la situación. Le dijo a Sasuko que no había problema en eso, que todo estaría bien y que hablaría con Naruko esa misma tarde, al salir de la escuela, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Sasuko no lo creyó, por supuesto, pero la cara de aquel muchacho que se había llegado a convertir en su amigo le dijo que no era bueno entrometerse en aquél asunto que ellos dos debían arreglar por sí solos.

.

Se acercaban las ocho de la noche y Naruko aún no estaba lista. Algo en su interior no quería ni siquiera presentarse frente a Shion. De hecho, la mayor parte de ella no quería hacerlo, pero esa era la única forma de que la dejara en paz. Planeaba hablar con Hanato al día siguiente sobre lo sucedido y disculparse. Pensó por un momento en los ojos plateados de su amado, que debían de haberla estado buscando al salir de clases. No la encontraría, claro, ella se saltó todas las clases desde el almuerzo y aún no sabía porque lo hizo.  
Al final, tuvo que obligarse a vestirse y a dirigirse al restaurant.

Shion la recibió en el elegante lugar con una mesa reservada para dos personas en el segundo piso. Era tan incómodo estar en ésta situación con una persona que detestaba a ésas alturas. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma la razón por la que estaba presente en ahí. Era por aquellos cabellos oscuros azulados, aquellos ojos hermosos, aquella sonrisa tímida y cálida, aquel rubor que se presentaba muy frecuentemente en esas mejillas, aquellos labios que desde hace dos meses la hacían delirar de amor.

Pasó la cena pensando todo el tiempo en aquél hombre. Su hombre.  
Shion se soltaba a balbucear cosas que ella ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar y se limitaba a seguir comiendo. Cuando él le hacía preguntas, ella las contestaba de manera muy cortante. Le daba igual, sólo quería terminar con aquello y regresar a su casa aquella noche.  
En el momento en el que terminaron de cenar, él intentó llevarla al balcón del segundo piso del restaurant, desde dónde se admiraba una hermosa vista, a pesar de no estar a mucha altura de distancia del suelo. Ella aceptó de mala gana y, casi al llegar al balcón, sintió como la mano de Shion intentó tomar la suya, haciéndola reaccionar rechazándola por completo.

-No se supone que me trates de ésta manera, Naruko –Le dijo Shion, algo molesto.  
-Sólo vengo a una cita, no vengo a compartir ningún tipo de afecto –Le contestó Naruko, cortante.  
-Así no es cómo funciona el trato, preciosa –Le reclamó Shion, obligándola a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. –Si no lo haces, el acuerdo se rompe.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que soportarlo por el bien de ambos. Quiso girar sus ojos, para mostrar una cara de desprecio, pero éstos se posaron en una figura que salía del mismo restaurante y se detenía por un momento en la acera de la calle.  
Tenis deportivos, Unos jeans de mezclilla azul, una playera sencilla de color blanco, una bolsa con comida comprada en el restaurant Godaime y un cabello lacio, negro y con brillos azules inundaron la consciencia de la chica de cabellos rubios.

¿Qué hacía Hanato en aquella acera? ¿Qué significaba aquella bolsa con la publicidad del restaurante? … Había ido a comprar la comida ahí, pero, ¿Lo hizo a propósito? … Si fue a propósito o si no lo fue, no le importaba. Ahí estaba su chico, Mirándola fijamente con aquellos anhelados ojos que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Que la observaban como lo habían hecho durante tantos meses. Que la observaban, pero se acercaban a ella. Se quedaban solamente ahí varados, inmóviles, sin una expresión específica en ellos. Sólo notó cuando aquellas perlas se desviaron para observar un par de manos entrelazadas.  
Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, se le erizó la piel y la garganta se le secó de nuevo. Shion también notó al chico que estaba en la calle, pero no dio mucha importancia a él, ya que tenía a Naruko a su lado y con sus manos unidas. Se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, pero ahora de una forma perversa, que reclamaba una victoria… Naruko quería soltar su mano, pero Shion la tomó con más fuerza.

Una punzada en el pecho, indéntica a la del día anterior, la atacó cuando vio a Hanato bajar la vista e intentar desaparecer, justo como lo había hecho en la escuela. _"No."_ Le gritaba a su amado en su interior, _"No te vayas. No de nuevo"_ Quería darle la orden a su cuerpo de que se moviera, de que hiciera algo por lo menos, para que aquella hermosa figura no desapareciera como el humo. _"Espera… Vuelve",_ ¿Por qué no podía articular palabra? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Era lo único en lo que pensaba en ése momento. El chico se iba alejando más, poco a poco. La estaba volviendo loca.  
Recordó la mirada de Hanato al intentar explicarle. Recordó las palabras que le dijeron que quería estar solo… ¿Y si aún quería estar solo? Tal vez así lo quería aún, pero ella no lo quería así. Sentía que si lo dejaba solo, si se quedaban ambos solos, separados uno del otro, todo empeoraría. Sentía esas ganas de abrazarlo, tocarlo y besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora con más intensidad. No podría dejarlo solo ahora. No podría decepcionarlo de nuevo. No podría dejar que se marchara.

-Vuelve… -Logró decir en un susurro. –Vuelve. –Subió su tono de voz.

Shion estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la fuerza renovada de Naruko logró separar sus manos. Ella avanzó hacia el final del balcón. Quería acercarse a su amado. Si tenía que saltar desde ahí, lo haría.

-¡Vuelve! –Gritó.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se detuvo en seco al oír aquella palabra. Era la voz de la persona que tanto quería escuchar… Giró lentamente su cabeza y, por segunda vez, sus puros ojos plateados, llenos de sorpresa, se conectaron con los zafiros más hermosos que él haya visto. Estaban brillantes. Bañados en una capa de agua que amenazaba en convertirse en cascadas que se desbordarían en cualquier momento.

-¡Vuelve! –Gritó de nuevo.

Pero ahora con más fuerza. Puso sus manos en el borde del balcón y recargó todo su cuerpo en el barandal que marcaba el límite del segundo piso. Pareciera que estuviese a punto de saltar fuera de él. Lo que saltaron a los segundos fueron las lágrimas de la chica. Sus ojos no soportaron más presión y dejaron salir aquellas gotas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.  
El muchacho, que se encontraba en la calle, abrió sus ojos de par en par y un golpe de dolor atravesó su pecho. Su amada estaba llorando, por él. En un movimiento rápido, la bolsa con la cena comprada tocó el piso con un sonido fuerte y aquellos tenis deportivo se lanzaron a correr en dirección a la damisela.  
Se detuvieron en seco cuando aquel hombre de piel blanca quedó justo debajo de aquella chica que seguía llorando y prendida del barandal del balcón. Una gota se escapó de sus ojos, rodó por el puente de su nariz y fue a caer en la mejilla del muchacho. Esta rodó por su rostro hasta llegar al final de su barbilla.  
Otro dolor en el pecho se hizo presente.  
Sin embargo; Para Naruko ya no hubo dolor. Verlo reaccionar a su voz. Verlo soltar la bolsa. Verlo correr hacia ella de ésa manera. Ver ésa lágrima rodar por su rostro… Todo eso le demostraba que él no quería estar solo. Le recordaba que ella tampoco quería estar sola, que quería estar con él. Sólo con él.

Soltó el barandal, se giró raídamente y corrió sin advertir nada más hacia el interior del segundo piso, para buscar las escaleras. Hubo un momento, en el que pasó junto a Shion, que ella creyó vivirlo en cámara lenta. El hombre de cabellos blancos estaba congelado, con la mirada baja, con el sentimiento de derrota en los ojos. Ahora sabía que todo estaba acabado.

Bajó las escaleras a zancadas y corrió aún más rápido hacia la puerta del local, esquivando gente, empujando a algunas otras, pero no le importó. Se detuvo repentinamente al llegar a la puerta. Lo contempló por un segundo: Hermoso, adorable, arrepentido. El corazón se le aceleró y sus piernas se activaron de nuevo para llegar hasta él.  
Se abalanzó hacia su amado, que la recibió con ambos brazos abiertos, de igual manera. Ella rodeó su cuello y él la apretó hacia sí mismo por la cintura. El olor de Hanato le llenó las fosas nasales a la mujer, tan natural, tan embriagante, tan propio de él. Le hacía recordar una de las razones por las cuales amaba a este hombre. Le hacía recordar una de las razones por las que no quería dejarlo ir.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento… -Repetía una y otra vez Naruko con la cara hundida en la clavícula del muchacho.

Sus mismas palabras hacían que las lágrimas surgieran de nuevo y que salieran sin poder controlarlas aún menos. Hanato la apartó un poco para ver su rostro, que estaba manchado un poco por el maquillaje húmedo, tomó el rostro de la chica entre ambas manos y sonrió al momento que acercaba sus caras.

-Está bien, Naruko-chan… Ahora sé que todo está bien –Susurró en sus labios.

El cortó la sesión de disculpas de su amada juntado sus labios suavemente.  
Ella de inmediato se adecuó a sus lentos movimientos y se deleitó con aquella boca que tanto amaba, que tanto esperaba, que tanto deseaba.

Él acariciaba las mejillas de la chica lentamente con su pulgar, sin cesar el beso. Ella pasó sus manos por la cintura del muchacho y arrugó levemente su playera entre sus dedos.

.

* * *

**_Este es mi primer One Shot.  
Es de NaruHina ya que es mi pareja favorita de todas. Simplemente los amo a ellos dos juntos!  
Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.  
Me haces muy feliz :)_**


End file.
